


Can't Fight This Feeling

by acegreys99



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegreys99/pseuds/acegreys99
Summary: Ever since the Roses came to Schitt's Creek, Stevie's life has changed....
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Kudos: 15





	1. beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie thinks

Stevie had lived in Schitt’s Creek all her life. The same day to day of the motel. The same small town chatter. Everything changed when the Roses came to town.

Like any excellent customer service representative, Stevie was observant without letting anyone know. An apathetic demeanor makes people all the more surprised when you remember the details of their existence. So even though the Roses were the most interesting thing to happen in Schitt’s Creek, well ever, she kept her stoic face on.

It was fascinating at first, seeing such expressive people, who were so much larger than life it was laughable. But as she got to know them, and as they got to know her, a strange sort of intimacy formed. Obviously the whole sleeping with your best friend thing is pretty “intimate,” but even beyond that. And not only did she become closer to the Roses, she began to actually value the town in which she lived. Now, would she say that’s just due to the Roses’ arrival? No. That would be giving them too much credit, without assigning any agency to her.

Throughout the years, the motel was basically the place to be if you wanted to see any fresh faces in town. Stevie liked having all the information at her fingertips. Not that she liked to pry, but it was just nice knowing that she had that kind of power.

Growing up in such a small town, with Elmdale being a sad excuse for the nearest “city,” Stevie didn’t have a ton of opportunity to“meet new people.” She wasn’t content, but she was ok.

The attention that the Roses directed at her, albeit more of a “I need this” at the beginning, was an interesting change of pace. And they seemed to not ~hate~ interacting with her. As they warmed to Stevie, she warmed to them. Nothing too drastic, but hey, she wasn’t one to make friends on the first day of school anyways.

It was kind of weird how much Alexis caught her eye. Stevie had only really ever hooked up with guys… dating was never really an option -or dare she say it- an interest. But Alexis just had this personality that lit up a room. Not that Stevie hadn’t stayed occupied with the occasional whoever.. but Alexis was different.

She also had a weird sort of -need to touch people- that was shared only vaguely by Johnny, and his was much more of a business professionalism. It all came so naturally to Alexis- the boops, the high fives, all of it. So naturally, it wasn’t hard for Alexis to fall into relationships with Mutt and Ted. And Stevie wasn’t jealous of them or anything, it was just nice to see her friend be genuinely happy.

Stevie, intuitive as she is, was generally stumped by Alexis in the beginning. Alexis, who had this whole other life, one that could really traumatize someone if they weren’t so strong, was the most confident person Stevie had ever met. Obviously, Alexis had the kind of confidence that comes when you grow up with unlimited money at your fingertips, and in a privileged world where you can afford to spend time on yourself and your problems alone, but still. She knew exactly who she was. Even if she wasn’t the most mature person when she first arrived, she still knew who she was. And it’s not that Stevie struggled with that per say, or rather she didn’t struggle with it until now.

Alexis was the most confident person Stevie had ever met, but all one of the most stunning. Not to say that Stevie was in love with her or anything, that would be ridiculous. Alexis just had a really really pretty face.

None of this ever really crossed Stevie’s mind until Patrick’s housewarming party, with the spin the bottle situation. Stevie was drunk enough and Alexis either was or wasn’t, but was still down to play the game. It wasn’t anything special. It was just a split second of a sensation that Stevie never really allowed herself before. Not with Jake, not with Amir, not with David, not with anyone. And she couldn’t quite figure out if it was because she had never really liked those guys or if it was just that it was Alexis.

When Stevie was cast in the lead role for Cabaret, it was the chance for her to be someone else, to do something new. She was terrified, and Alexis was the first to pick up on it. Honestly, Stevie would have dropped out in that first rehearsal if it weren’t for Alexis. But that isn’t the point. Stevie isn’t the way she is just because of Alexis. That’s a weird thought tot have. It’s just that every time Stevie has a big life moment, Alexis is there. If it weren’t for Alexis’ marketing project, the motel might not be where it is. But it’s stupid to just frame your life around one person, right?

Stevie was driving to Elmdale to get the engagement present when it all came crashing down on her. She had the radio on to the oldies station, which is always an easy channel to listen to. A bright piano starts playing a tune.

_Oh, I can’t fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet, I’m still afraid to let to flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Fuck. This was not what Stevie needed to hear right now. What she needed to do was go to the store, get some things for the motel, and be productive today. Now was not the time to let minds wander about what is or isn’t happening in her life.

_I tell myself that I can’t hold out forever_

_I say there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we’re together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

It’s just- this is not what she signed up for when she turned on the radio. Furthermore, this is not what she signed up for when she took over the motel. And it’s not like the dude at the radio station can read her thoughts or whatever. Fate doesn’t exist. And it’s not like Stevie has anyone to talk to about this. This is not how she intended to spend her drive, or her thirties, for that matter. This is the type of stuff that you are supposed to just know. It’s bullshit is what it is. And what does it matter anyway if Alexis is very much in love with Ted? And probably is not even anything, right? Or maybe she is. It doesn’t matter that the only eye contact Stevie actively makes is with Alexis. It doesn’t matter that Stevie is the only person that doesn’t hate Alexis’ boops on the nose. It doesn’t matter because Stevie isn’t going to talk to anyone about this because it will never be something that she has to deal with in real life. So it’s fine. Boys are fine. Stevie is fine. Alexis is f---Everything is fine. But the radio can, uh, go away now, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u


	2. conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie talks to a friend

Ted leaving didn’t really help matters, as far as Stevie was concerned. But the wedding was a really good distraction, despite the fact that Stevie was admittedly not great at the whole aesthetic part of it all. And Alexis was being a surprisingly good sport about the whole maid of honor thing. And all the wedding errands meant that Stevie got to hang out with everyone [i.e. Alexis] more. So it was a net positive.

The only really weird thing was that that stupid song kept playing over in her head. Or the first verse, at least. It got to the point where Stevie had to look up the rest of the song, or at least part of it. After all, Stevie had no idea who’s side the radio jockey was on.

_And even as I wander, I’m keeping you in sight_

_You’re a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter’s night_

_And I’m getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can’t fight this feeling anymore_

_I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It’s time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I can’t fight this feeling anymore_

_I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can’t fight this feeling anymore._

It’s stupid, Stevie thought. But at this point, talking to someone might be useful. After weighing the pros and the cons, Stevie figured it might be worth it to talk to someone. Obviously David was not going to be the optimal uh, ~listener~ right now, and she didn’t really trust anyone outside of a very small group of people. But Patrick and Stevie had sort of bonded over David, and he also had some experience in this field. Stevie picked up her phone to give him a ring.

“Hey, do you have time to chat?”

“Yeah, is it about the wedding?”

“No, it’s actually mostly unrelated”

“Mostly?”

“Well it’s hard for anything to be unrelated to the Rose family these days, right?”

“You’re not wrong”

“Is there anywhere private we can go?”

“David will be out for the day if you want to come to the apartment”

“Yeah sure. is 3pm ok?”

“I will see you then”

Well, the plans were made. There was no turning back. Technically, she could make up an elaborate plot point to cancel, but it was now or never.

_Buzz Buzz_

“It’s open!”

Stevie opened the door.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“I’m all set, thanks” Stevie would be lying if she hadn’t taken a swig of vodka before she buzzed in.

“Cool” Patrick sat down. “So what’s up?”

Stevie fidgeted in her seat. “Uh..”

Patrick may have been looking at her, but she had no interest in returning the favor.

“So you know how you and David got together?” This was good. She could swing it as a ‘wedding research’ conversation.

“Yeah..”

“How did you know, or when did you first know that you liked him?”

“Well, I don’t want to say it was when we first met, but I was definitely intrigued by him in the office and with his phone calls.

“How did you know that you really liked him?”

“Well, it took a lot of self reflection… what’s this for, Stevie?”

Stevie had to give one of two answers. “ Um.. personal information?”

“Is there something you want to talk about?”

“Do you want a drink?” Stevie pulled out her flask. She and Patrick were not the closest in terms of her friendships, but David made for a really special bond.

“Sure” Patrick figured he would humor her.

“I just, have been, uh, going through some stuff” Stevie took a swig and passed her flask to Patrick.

“Is is anything you want to tell me about?”

“I just… how did you know that you were interested in men?”

“Well, it wasn’t really until I met David that things clicked into place.”

“How long did it take you to figure out?”

“A little while, but I would say I knew something was up before I admitted to myself that I knew what I wanted. Stevie, are you—“

“I’m not in love with anyone.” _Not Alexis Rose, that’s for sure._ “I just am trying to figure some things out.”

“It’s ok to take your time. Or not know what you want. Or who you want. Everything that you are thinking and feeling is ok. And I’m really honored that you came to me about this.”

“Well it’s not like I had many options. Just, if you could keep this between us, that would be great.”

“No problem, Stevie, anytime.”

Stevie left Patrick’s apartment with a more ok feeling than before, but it didn’t mean that all her problems were magically solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading


	3. wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is feeling down, so Stevie tries to cheer her up.

Ted was visiting from the Galapagos, and Stevie hadn’t seen Alexis this happy in a long time. The long distance had been really hard for Alexis, but that also meant that the allocation of her physical touch was landing in favor of Stevie. And Stevie was not mad about that.

But the subsequent breakup was not fun for anyone. Stevie tried to be as supportive as she could be, but it’s hard when you don’t really have that kind of experience in relationships. It’s also hard when you are working to maintain a consistent emotive state with an unusually perceptive person.

But Stevie figured that Alexis needed a pick-me-up, and decided that it would be consistent with all of the wedding planning to take Alexis on a little outing.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Do you want to go do something?”

“Like what”

“Just get out of town for a little while”

“Is something happening?”

“No, it just seems like you need a little change of scene and I think we deserve a night off from the wedding support”

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going or what we are doing?”

“I guess you will have to wait and see. Come to my apt at 5:00”

“Ok, see you then”

Stevie had set the _wheels_ in motion. But this was not a date. This was just two friends hanging out, preparing for their brother/best friend’s wedding. The fact that it was Alexis was just an added bonus. _Totally_ unintentional, despite the fact that she was the only other member of the wedding party that was close to Stevie’s age.

_Buzz Buzz_

“Come in!”

Alexis had arrive, looking stunning as always. Even when she was wallowing, she still managed to stun. But that was besides the point.

Stevie had some wine poured out, as a small pregame. But this wasn’t really the time to get smashed.

“The Lyft is coming in 10 minutes”

“So are you going to tell me where we are going?”

“It’s still a surprise. But I will say balance is key.”

The lyft arrived and they got going.

The car pulled into a lot in front of a large building.

“We’re here- let’s go!” Stevie was actually getting pretty excited about this. It was kind of like a pseudo bachelorette party- without the real bachelorette.

“Cool.” Alexis got out of the car, and grabbed her bag.

It was a neutral cool- she still didn’t know what to expect, but she followed Stevie in.

The inside of the building was wild. Everything was neon and 80’s themed, lasers galore. The roller rink was one of those places where you could just totally forget what was going on in the outside world and just skate. Or in Stevie’s case, blade.

“Do you want skates or blades?” Stevie preferred blades because of the speed, but she could understand why skates would be someone else’s preferred wheel.

“Umm…” There was some hesitation in Alexis’ voice

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Well I did place in the Romanian Juniors Ice Dancing Championship when I was 7.”

Stevie remembered Alexis’ first time on a bicycle. “You should probably start with skates.”

“Cute”

Stevie got their skates and blades, and they went to put them on.

“I didn’t know you were big on the roller rink”

“I just come here to destress. It’s really fun when you just fly around the rink over and over again. I’ll show you.”

“Sounds fun!” Alexis stood up, with her denim shorts, crop top, and flowing sweater. She was a little unsteady on the skates, but Stevie’s hand steadied her.

“We can start off slow. You’ll pick it up quickly.” Stevie, still holding Alexis’ hand, guided her over to the rink entrance. There weren’t too many people for a Thursday night, which meant that getting started would be a little easier.

They started on the outer edge of the rink, with Alexis between Stevie and the wall.

“Can you do a lap first? I think I need to see how the pros do it.” Alexis winked with a smirk.

“I can do that.” Stevie let go of Alexis’ hand and navigated towards the middle of the aisle. “See you soon.”

Building momentum, soon Stevie had fallen into the groove of roller blading, with the ‘wind’ in her hair, and focusing on nothing but the ten feet ahead of her. Soon enough, she had completed her lap and skated over to Alexis, who had been tracking Stevie the whole time.

“Ok, I want to do that!” Alexis had some genuine optimism in her voice for the first time Stevie could remember since she and Ted broke up.

Stevie smiled and reached out for Alexis’ hand, and she firmly accepted. Stevie looked up at Alexis, who was looking down at her with those perfect aqua eyes, in which Stevie could see a whole world, if she wanted.

They started slowly. “It’s just like walking, but with wheels.” Stevie remembered when she was learning how to skate, and that really is true. “The faster you go, the easier and smoother it becomes.”

They were picking up speed, and soon it was just Stevie and Alexis, in their own little world, with nothing to think about but the next loop around the rink.

“Hey, do you want to get something to eat?” Stevie asked as they slowed down.

They traveled to the food/arcade area, where Stevie got some pizza, and Alexis got a salad.

“So do you come here often?”

“Not all the time, but it’s a nice way to let out energy, you know?”

“It’s a lot more fun than I thought it would be”

“I’m glad you don’t hate it”

“I couldn’t hate hanging out with you.”

If there was a secret documentary camera that Stevie could look into right now, she would. But she’s not Fleabag. So.

“Do you want to play some SkeeBall?” Stevie asked Alexis.

“Yeah it looks fun!”

Stevie and Alexis rolled over to the machines and started playing.

Stevie was better at this than she remembered, honestly she just had a weird nostalgia for it. But either way, the corner high scores were getting her a lot of tickets. Alexis was looking back and forth between Stevie and the palm sized balls before tossing one with a little too much force and bouncing it off the screen and into the gutter below the targets.

“Wait, have you never played this before?”

“We just didn’t have this one in our game room growing up.”

“It’s all in the wrist. Get it rolling early so it doesn’t fly up”

Alexis hit the center ring for 100.

“Ooh yay! That was fun!”

They played a few more rounds before Stevie said, “If you’re feeling risky, you can try for the corner targets too.”

“Well maybe I am.” Alexis looked over at Stevie.

Alexis missed the next ball, but hit the 500 right after.

“Oh my god Stevie I got it!” All of a sudden the machine she was on started spitting out tickets, like a lot of tickets.

“Congratulations, do you know what you’re going to spend those on?” Stevie looked at Alexis’ machine, which looked like it was finally slowing down, and down to the rather large stream of paper now sitting on the galaxy print carpet.

“Um… I guess we’ll have to go look.” Alexis winked at Stevie again.

Wandering over to the gift shop with tickets in hand, Alexis and Stevie looked in awe at the overpriced stuffed animal wall.

“Which one do you want?”

“You really don’t have to do that”

“No- I want to Stevie. This is really fun fo me.”

“Oh I don’t know…”

“Wait.. oh my god do you want to play laser tag?”

“How many tickets for laser tag?” Stevie asked the prize man.

“Uhhh 300 per round per person.”

Stevie and Alexis each handed over their tickets and exchanged them for passes. The man gave Alexis and Stevie each a card with their remaining totals.

While on the way to return their wheels, a ~familiar~ piano started playing an 80s classic.

“Wait Stevie, I love this song! Let’s go skate!”

The song started playing on their way over to the rink.

As they got to the floor, the overhead lighting dimmed and a disco ball started to illuminate the space.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

Alexis had picked up skating pretty quickly, but was still not super fast. Roller skates will do that to you.

So as Alexis skated straight ahead, Stevie was doing loops around her. It was getting a little late, so the floor was not super crowded, but the rink was still open for another 2 hours.

“Stevie- come here!” Alexis reached out her hand and Stevie grabbed on, evening out their speeds.

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

As they went around a curve, Stevie could have sworn Alexis gave her hand a squeeze, but it could have just been that she was holding on tighter for the curve.

The song came to an end, and they skated around some more, before exiting the rink.

“So, laser tag?” Stevie asked.

“Laser tag!” Alexis replied.

They returned their wheels and headed up to the holding area.

It turns out there were some twerps that had stayed out past curfew, whom they would be playing against.

“eww Stevie!” Alexis muttered

“It’s fine, we’ll crush them” Stevie deadpanned to Alexis.

“Well aren’t you ready to slay!”

Stevie and Alexis were paired with two other “randoms” against 4 teenage boys. They walked into the instructions area and geared up.

“You ready?” Stevie asked.

“Let’s do it.”

The doors opened and they walked into a maze of neon and blacklights.

Stevie beelined to the corner, which was hidden by another maze piece. Alexis followed. Their vantage point allowed them to see most of the field and get some tricky shots in.

“So how do you like it so far?”

“Like what?” Alexis was surprisingly focused on the game at hand.

“The laser tag”

“It’s cool… I see those little twerps over there, let’s go get them”

“I’m right behind you”

Stevie snuck up from the right and Alexis from the left and hit three of them in succession. Alexis grabbed Stevie’s hand and brought her over to the opposite corner of the room. She hit Stevie’s shoulder. “Stevie! You’re so good at this!”

“What can I say, there’s not very many places to have your birthday in this area. I got good.”

They kept playing and scoring on the boys. Alexis and Stevie met back up in a corner of the room, both out of breath.

“How many did you get?” Stevie asked.

“Um, you could say a lot” Stevie could make out hear Alexis’ smirk in her voice.

“So how’d you get so good?”

Alexis got closer to Stevie, who could see the whites of her eyes clearly with the black lights. “Well, David and I would play in our grandparents’ guest house sometimes”

Some of the boys were coming closer to them.

Alexis looked at Stevie. “Babe, come hide over here so we can get them before they get us”

Stevie did as she was told, but all of a sudden Alexis’ chest plate lit up red.

“Stevie, I’ve been shot!”

Stevie, knowing that Alexis had several seconds before she could retaliate, chased the boys away, and got a few hits in the process. She met up with Alexis, who was hidden in a little foam alcove corner.

“I think they will be gone for a little while”

“Thank you Stevie.” Alexis booped her nose. Alexis got off of her side of the wall and turned to Stevie, whose back was facing the other half of the corner.

“For what?“ Stevie looked into Alexis’ eyes.

“This is really fun.” Alexis stared back, and Stevie felt like she was seeing into her soul.

“ATTACK!!”

“Ughh!” Alexis turned around and started firing lasers at the little boys. Stevie ran around and got them from the other side. As the boys finally scattered, the lights came up.

The loudspeaker boomed, “Please make your way to the exit”

Once out of the laser tag, Stevie and Alexis wandered back around the place.

“I’m gonna go pee before we leave,” Stevie said.

“Cool babe, see you soon!”

Alexis wandered into the gift shop with her remaining tickets.

“Can you get me that one?” She pointed to the massive red-eyed tree frog in the upper corner, and handed over her ticket slip.

She saw Stevie walking back over. “Babe, I got you something.”

“Oh?”

Alexis took the giant stuffed animal and draped its legs over Stevie’s shoulders.

“I told you you didn’t have to do this.”

“No, I wanted to.” Alexis booped Stevie’s nose again.

“Thank you.” Stevie smiled at Alexis as they walked outside to wait for their ride.

“Stevie,” Alexis took her hand. “You just get me, you know?”Stevie smiled up at her, about to speak.

Alexis put a finger to her lips, and smiled. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Their lyft pulled up, and they got in to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I feel very strongly about skates vs blades. And I haven't stopped thinking about the roller rink since I left like 10 years ago.


	4. apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night on the town, they head home.

Stevie opens the door to her apartment, with Alexis following close behind. She had left some stuff at Stevie’s place, and despite putting up a small fight, Stevie cancelled the second stop, which was to drop Alexis at the motel.

Alexis rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a bottle of white wine. Her eyes widened as she looked at Stevie. “So… are you ready to turn the party?”

“Why not?” Stevie replied.

“Oh. Um. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“No, I’m down, I just wasn’t expecting this.”

“Great.” Alexis smiled, looking at Stevie, who could have sworn she was staring right into her soul.

Stevie was about to go over to get wine glasses out of the cupboard, but Alexis had already placed two on the countertop and was beginning to pour two very generous glasses of wine. 

“So, like, tonight was fun” Alexis winked at Stevie.

“Yeah, I didn’t know you could get so competitive with laser tag.”

“What can I say? I like a good challenge.” That she did. 

Stevie got up to switch around the lights. It was dark out, and she figured the overhead light was a lot, and a lamp would do fine. She turned around to go back to the counter, but Alexis had migrated with the bottle to the couch. 

“Babe… come sit here!” Alexis patted the cushion next to her, and Stevie obliged.

Alexis took a swig from the bottle and passed it to Stevie. “Thank you again for tonight. I know I haven’t been myself these past few weeks.”

Stevie accepted the bottle from Alexis and took a sip. “Well, you know, I just thought it would be fun. And it’s not like you haven’t been there for me over these past few years.” Stevie took another sip before passing it back to Alexis. “ And you know it was as much for you as it was for me. This whole wedding planning slash mid life crisis shit is, uh, harder than it looks.”

“Well I believe in you babe.” Alexis smiled as she booped Stevie’s nose. 

Stevie scooted slightly in Alexis’ direction. “Thanks… it’s weird. Sometimes you believe in me more than I believe in me.”

Alexis moved a little closer to Stevie and put her hands on her shoulders. Stevie, it seemed, blinked and was the surge protector for a whole kitchen’s worth of appliances. Alexis looked at her. “That’s just ‘cause you’re worth it.” 

Stevie returned Alexis’ smile. As the two sat cross legged on the couch, Alexis reached over to Stevie again. Stevie fought her instinctual urge to move away as Alexis’ torso moved toward hers. Alexis reached up and moved her finger to just below Stevie’s eye. Her fingertip brushed Stevie’s cheek. Stevie’s eyes refocused and saw Alexis’ finger stretched out in front of her. “You had an eyelash.”

Stevie felt herself blush, sure that anyone who even looked in her general direction would see bet red cheeks, let alone Alexis, who was sitting two feet in front of her. 

“You have to make a wish” Alexis was either pretending not to notice, or somehow Stevie wasn’t blushing as much as she thought.

Stevie closed her eyes and blew the lash somewhere on her carpet. Where it landed didn’t really matter. What mattered was what she wished for.

“So… what did you wish for?” 

“They say you’re not supposed to say that part out loud.” Stevie smiled and stared into Alexis’ eyes. Alexis made eye contact and smiled back. Stevie could look at Alexis for hours, and the tension in the room was so tight you could feel it in the air. 

“So-“ Alexis broke the silence.

“Do you want a shot?” Stevie got up to pour one, because even if Alexis declined, she still needed one.

“I would love that” Alexis reached out her arms, with limp wrists, toward Stevie, and flashed her beautiful smile. 

Stevie had to force herself to look away to get the glasses and pour the shots.

“And what are we having today?”

“This is a delightful speciality, designed only for the fairest maidens in all the land, Fireball.” Stevie cracked a smile, and it was Alexis’ turn to blush.

“Stevie!!” Alexis grinned, took her glass and raised it up to toast. “To all the fair maidens” Alexis’ eyes met Stevie’s with a toothy smile. Their glasses met, and they took their shots. 

As the burn of the cinnamon whiskey coated her throat and the alcohol het her brain, Stevie felt emboldened. “Do you really want to know what I wished for?” She whispered to Alexis.

“Um, yes!” Alexis cocked her head and smiled. “But why are you whispering?”

“Well you, see, it’s a secret.”

“Tell me!” Alexis pleaded, half jokingly.

“Or I could show you instead”

Alexis nodded. All of her energy was laser focused on Stevie.

Stevie sat cross legged opposite Alexis, and moved forward until their knees touched. It was all Stevie could do to not chicken out now. She took Alexis’ face in her hands. “Do you remember Patrick’s housewarming party?”

“Um yes!”

“Ok.” Stevie did not want to lose her nerve. She moved closer to Alexis, until there were mere inches between them. She took a deep breath, and before she knew it, Alexis’ lips were pressed to hers. It was like Alexis had read her mind, though maybe there was just nothing else to do, nowhere else to go at that point. Stevie’s mind was exploding. This is what she had been waiting for. And she didn’t even know how long she had really been waiting. Maybe her whole life. Maybe not. But whatever the case, Alexis was everything she ever needed. 

Stevie felt herself falling backwards, towards the other end of the couch, as Alexis followed. The kiss broke, and Stevie was confused. 

“Are you good?” Alexis asked Stevie. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ok- I just wanted- I wasn’t sure,” Alexis stammered

Stevie caught a sliver of nerves from Alexis. “I’m good if you’re good,” and wrapped her arms around Alexis, pulling her to the seat cushion. 

Alexis propped herself up on her elbows as Stevie kept a firm grasp around Alexis shoulders, ensuring that she did not stray too far from Stevie. 

Stevie shifted her weight, moving around and had positioned herself kneeling around Alexis’ lap, with Alexis sitting upright on the couch. Stevie sat closer, wrapped her arms around Alexis, and kissed her passionately. Alexis wrapped her arms around Stevie’s back, palms flat against her shirt. Neither wanted the night to end. 

“Hey,” Stevie said in a low murmur. “You don’t have to go back to the motel tonight.” 

Alexis smiled to herself as Stevie took her hand and led her into Stevie’s room. 

They had shared sleeping arrangements before, but never like this. Stevie and Alexis crawled in on opposite sides of the bed, meeting in the middle. That night, Stevie fell asleep cradled in Alexis’ arms, and she wouldn’t trade that feeling for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like middle school math class, showing my work [describing settings] is my least favorite part. thank u for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies. I don't think this is how one is supposed to write or edit [or choose not to edit] narrative works.


End file.
